


Please help me find a story

by Fishy_friend



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_friend/pseuds/Fishy_friend
Summary: The title is self explanatory
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Please help me find a story

So I wanted to reread a dnf story but I cant find it. The story is basically where George can taste words (synesthesia) and was called something like raspberries and chocolate or something like that it has smut and I think I read it back August but I might be wrong about that. Anyways if you know the story please tell me because I really wanna reread it :(


End file.
